The Life Of Sirius Black
by violet-lollie
Summary: the life of sirius black in hogwarts was full of fun but this is my own perspective of him and me and my friends, so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The life of Sirius Black

_(Sirius is a cool cucumber but this is my version of him at Hogwarts this chapter including my BFF Mel) _

I woke up with the strangest feeling today that something was going to go wrong, I

know … mad right? I am in the 7th year in the greatest wizarding school of all time

(Hogwarts obviously) and I'm not being modest but I am one of the smartest kids in

this school except for Remus of course but he deserves it after all his hard work!

I have the best friends that anyone could wish for.

But still something was there in the pit of my stomach I was sure something was

going to go wrong. I was sitting in the great hall next to Wormtail across from Remus

and James when I noticed a beautiful girl sitting just across the table looking up at me

from her daily prophet, I knew who it was Melissa Warwick I have had I crush on her

since for ever and James reckons she likes me too pffft sure. But what's this James is

starring at me "What?!?" I say shaking my head he knows that I am thinking of her, I

can't help it she is so eye catching her dark hair glistening like marble and eyes as

warm as a summer's day, I just wish I had the courage to ask her to be my girlfriend.

"Why don't I ask her to...? I don't know be your girlfriend or something …"

whispered James carefully, I caught a glimpse of her smiling in my direction and I

thought why not. "go ahead James" I said proudly smiling at the thought the perfect

girl mine?

And so he did and guess what, she only said yes!

After that we walked together to the edge of the dark forest and talked for hours not

caring about anything, we only just remembered that we had missed all of our

lessons….

I just knew something was going to go wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

So we missed a school day … no big deal right? Wrong! As soon as we sneaked back

into the common room Sami marched up to Mel (her best friend) and shouted at her

so she told her the whole story, Sami looked anger she stepped up to Sirius and

slapped him hard "you never do that again to my best friend she was almost in big

trouble if I hadn't of lied for her" she exclaimed

"Sorry" Sirius muttered

"So you should be" she said then smiled "I am glad you both finally saw sense

though, and erm … sorry about the slap it's what I do when I get angry" she laughed

and skipped off like a child in a primary school play ground.

"Ok …" said Sirius "that was unexpected" he whispered.

"COME ON" called Mel exiting the common room

"Alright coming!" he shouted, but just before he ran into the portrait whole 'SMACK'

"WHAT THE HELL" Sirius shouted. It was James he laughed "I don't know it

looked fun" he said one hand on Remus trying to balance with laughter.

"You're not funny" he moaned sulkily, then he laughed because he hadn't realised

how much James couldn't stop laughing.

"COME ON THEN YOU!" shouted Mel again, "right then lads I'm off" he muttered

walking towards the door "wit woo" whistled James just getting his balance again.

"oh yeah! Says you with the I love you lily you're my angel ad we will be together for

ever" he said in a soppy high voice imitating James "I'm not like that" blushed James

am I?

"yes you are you big flirt now, I will see you all later I have things to do" said Sirius

holding Mel's hand.

"oh! By the way" shouted Remus "I followed in your foot steps Mr.Black and got

myself a girlfriend".

"what?" he said running back to Remus pulling Mel behind him "who?". Mel smiled

and pointed to Sami sitting in the corner head in a book looking extremely happy.

"OH!" he shouted "good luck to you mate, don't get on the wrong side of her now

will you, her slaps hurt!" he said rubbing his check.


	3. Chapter 3

I had had another long day full of exciting things like Wormtail blowing up that head

from a frog that he was suppose to be levitating ha! Then Remus and Sami and me and

Mel decided to go on a double date, Mel is amazing you know, she really is, she can

do anything you can think of and is the best one for practical jokes for eg. The other

day James was walking along the corridor heading to the great hall and whoosh! She

made him pants go down to his ankle's; oh how we laughed … she is as bad as me.

Whereas Sami is more of a chatty person to be honest she never shuts up but Remus

loves it! He hangs on her every word lie she is some kind of god, its sweet really

(sickening) but sweet …

So the thing we needed to thing, where were we going on this date James suggested

the bedroom trying to be funny ... but he just didn't succeed well … Wormtail

laughed but I think he was trying to fit in to be honest.

It was decided that are date was to be in Hagrid's hut, not very romantic I know but

he offered and Sami felt horrible turning him down …

So what is to happen next no one knows but I hope it all goes well, I mean looking

around the room now we have James and Lily in one corner and Wormtail with erm

… a book and Remus with Sa… oh my they have got off to a good start kissing

already I don't know ha ha ! "YOU GO REMUS!" I shouted

"SHUT UP!" I heard Sami scream "did you like my slap I can give you one to match

the one I gave you last week!" Remus laughed and pulled her into another kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

"I hate assembly" moaned Mel "it's so draining; I don't mind it sometimes when we

Get the food like Halloween!"

"Its ok babe" I said and put my arm around her "love you" I said lovingly

"Love you to baby" whispered Mel and she give me a little peck on the lips

"PDA!!" shouted James jokingly

"What does that mean" muttered Wormtail

"It means public display of affection durrr" said Sami whilst staring into Remus's

Eyes "isn't that right gorgeous" she said kissing him.

"OH MY GOOD GET A ROOM ALL OF YOU!" bellowed James pretending to

Cover his eyes. We all went into the great hall and I spotted Lily on the other end of

The hall James ran up and gave her kiss "smooth" I said.

"PDA!!" shouted Wormtail really loud, everyone turned to look at him

"SHUT IT!" moaned James loudly and sarcastically.

So me and Mel got a seat next to Remus and Sami, I watched them for a moment it

Was like a dream they just starred at each other and kissed then said the odd thing like

Love you … or … you're gorgeous or beautiful I mean come on who is that madly in

Love. I took a glance at Mel in the light she looked as pretty as ever who am I kidding

I thought to myself I am! I tipped Mel over onto my lap and went to kiss her but then

Dumbledore entered the hall "that's enough of that please Mr.Black" he said smiling,

Mel giggled and hugged Sami everyone was so happy it was un-believable.

"Our date is tonight" said Sami in the common room after the assembly head buried

In a revision book, Remus was on the other side of the room the kept giving each

Other long glances and then giggling "Yes it is" I said "it should be alright I hope…

And I have been thinking we need to find Wormtail a girlfriend" I laughed at the

Expression on James face "what, it is possible we need to find someone who doesn't

Care about looks" I sighed

"YA MUM!" shouted Mel "sorry, not literally I was being random erm how about our

Mate Sami?"

"What you mean Steph?" she shouted across the room

"Yerr why not, go ask her" I said smiling

"STEPH COME HERE!" Sami shouted. Steph was a tall girl well shaped her hair

Was brown and curly, just longer than her shoulders she walked over and they spoke

For a while then she nodded and that was it a little cupid me! Ha ha, so everyone was

Really happy Steph was shy like Wormtail so they were best suited. I think them

Secretly liked each other anyways.

"I am going to get ready for this date so I will chat later baby" I said kissing her

"For some reason you're kissing keep getting longer every time you do it" said James

Observantly.

"So right everyone who all has to hear my joke because it's funny!" said Sami as I

Was exiting the room.

"Quickly then" I shouted from the boys stair-case.

"Ok, did you hear the joke about the paper shop?" she questioned

"No!" said everyone

"Where are you going with this?" said James

"You like slaps don't you boys! no seriously you ready?" said Sami

"Yes what for Dumbledore's socking sake!" screeched Mel

"Language!" shouted Sirius winking at her and blowing her kisses

"PDA!!" shouted James "this is getting repetitive isn't it" he laughed holding onto

His stomach with pain of laughing.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sami bellowed silence fell across the common room "thank

You, it blew away" she got a witty response and I had already started running up the

Stairs.

"What was the joke again" said Remus smiling jokingly he ran over to her and they

Ran out of the common room hand in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

So I was ready and waiting for the girls with Remus because they take twice as long

to do there hair as it takes me to change my out fit 6 times which I did I couldn't

decide between the colours I mean I looks sexy in red but pink makes my eyes pop

and what am I saying …

Anyway when the finally came down the girls stairs I took one look at Mel and my

knees went weak she looked "absolutely beautiful" I said out loud she smiled she was

wearing a red dress-y thingy "I don't know because I am a man and don't know

anything about clothes making peoples eyes pop…" I said with an awkward cough at

the end of it.

"Your just digging your self into a big whole" Sami shouted everyone looked around

to see where she was and then she appeared my jaw dropped I didn't know she could

scrub up so well "my Sami, you looking stunning" Remus whispered admiring her

dress, she was wearing another type of dressy thingy but it was purple and pink stuff

… "please Remus darling don't over exaggerate" she muttered "and Sirius please

close your mouth before you catch a fly won't you" she looked at me and laughed to

Mel.

We reached Hagrid's hut to find him cooking something that looked quite nice to me

"What the heel is that" Mel whispered "looks like something I put down a toilet"

"Be nice now" whispered Sami back face all crinkled.

"Hello everybody he said"

Ok do you know what lets skip all the boring meal we ate and it was gross and Mel

was sick on my pink shirt … but it was ok because luckily when we ran back to the

common room Steph knew the perfect spell to get it clean off both of us, Steph called

Sami and Mel over to where she was sitting I was going to follow but sami shooed me

away cheek! Anyways a few minute later they come back and guess what Steph and

Wormtail had second thoughts and gibed it off so what ever they aren't together, but

its all fine apparently so yer.

Me and Mel are snuggled up together next to the fire "this is the life for me" says Mel

yawning "everything perfect here with you now, having the time of my life without

even lifting a finger, just thought I would tell you that" she smiled and kissed me

romantically, whilst we were hugging I looked over at Remus and Sami who were

sitting in silence just gazing "what are you doing? Having a staring competition?"

said James sarcastically.

"shut up James, unless you seriously want to know what it feels like to feel a big

bang!" shouted Sami jokingly

"That sounded gross" answered Mel and Steph in chorus

"OH MY GOD, I CAN'T DO ANYTHING THESE DAYS CAN I?" Sami screamed

helplessly.

"Don't worry my gorgeous its all fine" said Remus kiss her neck

"The big bang isn't that the theory of how the word began?" questioned James

"Here we fucking go again" said Sami rolling her eyes sarcastically

"Yes" said Steph "In my opinion god made the world and he is like a ken doll"

"What the hell are you on about" said Mel sitting on my lap now, I can tell this is

going to be amusing.

"well… you know a ken doll has like no sex because he has no bits at all its like a

smooth area I think god is like that then there is no sexism" answered Steph.

"Well … I agree with the big bang to be honest" said James

"Me too!" everyone agreed

"Oh... charming no one stick up for me then?" complained Steph

Well again the day was filled was so many emotions it's un believable and I will

never forget the way Mel looked tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

I am sick to death of work its hanging over me all the time like a dead owl, Remus has

to help me or I would get nowhere with it seriously … ha! Serious … Sirius … no?

Anyways I woke up today and guess what! James thought it would be funny to

remind me what day it was when I woke up by tipping cold custard all over my head

and shouting "APRIL FOOLS!" it wasn't nice scrubbing that off … he saw it in a

different way apparently so I have to get him back, but how?

"Morning!" said Remus cheerfully whistling

"Why are you so happy" I replied smiling

"Because" he announced "me and sami have now been together for 5 months today"

"Wow it's been that long already" said James lacing his shoe.

"I know it seems like days" he said admiring his picture of her on his bedside table"

"Come on lets go eat" said Sirius pulling them

We were all waking down the stairs towards the great hall when Sami fell to the floor;

"SAMI!!" screamed Mel falling to her knee's "are you alright?" she shook her, we all

crowded round when she jumped up "APRIL FOOL!" she bellowed everyone laughed

it was the best one so far no one was excepting it Remus was shocked but he kissed

her in front of everyone "wit woo" I whistled.

We all entered the Great Hall, the food looked delicious we all ate silently for a bit,

suddenly Mel picked up a bowl of crisps and throw it over sami who screamed at the

top of her voice "YOU BITCH!" and attacked her with salad cream

"FOOD FIGHT" I screamed and started throwing the milk over Remus

"Oi! You twat don't throw milk over my lover especially not today" she shouted

"Or what" I shouted back pulling tongues at her

"Why you little!" she shouted jumping onto of me with cornflakes and started shoving

them into my mouth

"s---t--o--p!" I stuttered spitting cornflakes into her face

"What are you doing to Sirius" Mel said grabbing her and throwing her onto the table

Sami lay there between it all everyone shouting and throwing, then Remus ran over to

her "you remembered what day it is" he whispered

"Of course" she said "how could I forgot it's been 5 magically months" he jumped

onto her and they kissed on the table then ran off through everything straight out of

the front doors into the grounds and disappeared out of sight

"I don't even want to know were they are going" said Mel with this weird happy but

disgusted face she shuddered then pulled me out of the fight.

Everyone got told off except the people who got out and said they were asleep like me

ha ha! And Mel and Sami and Remus.

April fools was coming to an end now it was almost 12:00 when Remus entered the

common room looking rather messed up his hair sticking up and his shirt ripped I

looked like he has been through one of his transformations but this was impossible as

it was day and the full moon wasn't for 3 weeks, but I looked at the expression on his

face then I figured it out "Eww Remus!" said Mel "you could of at least make your

self respectable first" she whispered, Sami entered behind him looking just as bad him

she ran straight up stairs to the girls dorm straight away

We laughed at the sight of them he followed her without thinking and then we heard

some shouting and her came down the stairs face red as a tomato and legged it up the

boy's dorm stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

I can't believe them two … "right" Mel announced standing up "I am going to speak

to her" she ran up the stairs to the girls dorm and I watched secretly through the key

hole "shush". So Sami was sitting with her face in her hands I thought she was fixing

her make-up but when she turned around I could see she was crying, maybe it wasn't

what we thought

"Aww hunni what's wrong" whispered Mel putting her hand on her back "I didn't

mean to upset you"

"It wasn't you and it wasn't anything anyone was thinking that happened … we were

just kissing then we fell down a ditch and he landed on top of me it took us an hour to

get out" she cried "I can't believe everyone would accuse me of that"

Remus burst in I trailed behind him not entering though …

"This is for girl's" I muttered stepping backwards.

"SHUT IT" shouted Remus "my baby is upset because of everything that everyone

accused us of no one cares right now Sirius" he bellowed

"Alright mate… sorry" I muttered again not looking at him I have never seen him as

angry as a human form that is …

"Sorry to shout Sirius but I was laughing because we got stuck in a hole and then we

got all that it was unexpected it was no ones fault but …" he said

"She is sensitive" said Mel smiling "I know her to well"

Just then James burst through the door what's going on I heard something about

Remus and hanky panky and are you ok Sami?" rushed James all at once

Sami stood up and walked towards him it was almost in slow motion she lifted her

hand made a fist and went to what looked like she was going to punch him but she

hugged him tight "JAMES YOU ARE SO STUPID" she said laughing

"Erm … ok" he muttered patting her hand she turned to Remus drying her eyes and

walked towards him he just smiled and they hugged for ages we all felt awkward so I

crept out of the room putting my arm around Mel.

James just stood there "come on you dumb ass" said Mel pulling him out by the scruff

of his neck.

Everything was fine we told everyone what happened and they were all ok with it.

So we had a big dinner in the hall to forget about it James spotted Malfoy on the other

side of the hall so we started throwing bit of food at him it started with pea's and

beans then they got bigger finally I pick up a big cream pie and threw it and just as it

left my hand Sami stood up BANG! It hit her right in the face "AHHHH YOU

DICK!" she screamed

"Whoops!" I said but I couldn't hold it in I burst out laughing in her face Remus

licked her lips "YUM! Banoffee pie!" he exclaimed licking it,

"Is it?" questioned James going for a lick

"You fucking dare!" Sami shouted everyone laughed hysterically at this on the table

Lily looked over and raised her eyebrows at James so he winked at her and took some

cream off Sami's face with his finger

"OI!" she complained "I am not a piece of food to be eaten!" she crossed her arms

and Mel laughed and said "MY GOD WOMEN, CHILL!" she laughed then Sami

laughed what an interesting day we have had I copied James with the Cream on the

finger thing OUCH! Sami and Mel slapped me on different checks "GIRL POWER!"

the said in unison.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone seemed to be over what happened now and so we all went to dream land… well at least I did, so yes…

Everyone seemed to be over what happened now and so we all went to dream land… well at least I did, so yes…

I woke up the next morning and my face felt cold and weird I didn't know why I looked in the mirror and gave out a giant

shout! "WHAT THE F….!" Sami entered looking please with herself, "who looks funny now!" she shouted, Mel poked her head

round the door trying not to laugh. "Aww Sirius are you …" she looked into my face for the first time and burst into fits of

laughter "I am sorry but that's hilarious!" she screech through fits of laughter … I had make up all over my face! And it gets

worse it was all pink!

And to think this was just the start! Me and Mel were going to go to the great hall together because we wanted to like eat

cause she said she wanted to make magic spell, erm .. Something to do with Dr.Pepper … I don't know and anyway … so we

all went down and I could not believe my eyes there was Mel wearing a really … erm … revealing dress talking to some other

guy "erm … mate!" James tried to stop me "that's her …" he shouted after me as I ran.

"Hey you" said Mel kissing me "what's up" she said batting her eyelashes at me.

"WHO IS THIS!!" I demanded "WHO?!"

"This is my cousin … David" she whispered "David Tennant"

"Oh … well erm… hello" I muttered … "I am Mel's …"

"I know who you are, nice to finally meet you" said David shaking my hand.

Yes .. I know I am stupid to jump to conclusions but even more happened!

So we were fine and left the great hall and then Sami went missing … "Has anyone seen Sami" said Mel casually

"Erm … I haven't" I replied

"She went to the toilet about three hours ago … where is she?" shouted Remus really concerned, he ran out the door to find

David with this hands all over Sami.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Remus roared at him

"Erm … oh you never said you had a boyfriend … she is erm … hot" he said casually

"I KNOW YOU FOOL!, STAY AWAY" he shouted pushing him

"We were only joking around Remus …" she protested "I wasn't gonna do anything I swear!"

And apparently they sorted that out and now I am going to go see if I can find anything interesting to do … oh there's Mel I

think I know what I can do now …

"OH MEL!"


	9. Chapter 9

Steph and Peter had been in love fore a long time now and did I mention they were getting married

Steph and Peter had been in love fore a long time now and did I mention they were getting married? Must have slipped my mind whilst I was washing make-up off my face I am best man obviously … coughs so … yes Mel and Sami are bridesmaids and they are gonna look stunning definitely Mel…

So yes it is today and we are all getting ready for this amazing occasion!

"OH MY GODDD" screamed Mel "SAMI I AM GOING TO KILL YOU" I heard Mel scream from upstairs.

"What's up?" I shouted to her whilst putting my bow tie on … OH I LOOK GOOD … anyway … "WHATS WRONG BABE?" I shouted louder

"SAMI THOUGHT I TWOULD BE FUNNY TO CUT A HOLE IN THE BACK OF MY DRESS WHERE MY ASS IS SUPPOE TO BE!" she screeched shoving the dress in my face.

"Erm… well it's … stylish" I muttered trying to help, it obviously didn't work her was approached by James then who said "erm … Mel? Didn't you put a picture of Snape on the front of her dress like … with super glue?" he questioned

"Oh yer!" realised Mel

"MELISSA WARWICK I COULD KILL YOU" Sami screamed.

Everyone was laughing there heads off when in burst Sami with a picture of Snape in here hands. "Mel? What the fu…" Sami was cut off by the silence in the room Steph cam down the stairs all wonderful looking she had a pure white dress with her hair in soft curls and a head band with a small book on it… naturally.

"Steph you look gorgeous" said Sami smiling now

"Why aren't you ready? GO QUICK WE ARE GOING TO LEAVE IN LIKE 45 MINUTES" she teased

"OH SHIT!" they said in unison running up the stairs.

Well they took longer than 4 minutes I can tell you but when they came down they both had their dresses on which looked good as new.

"I am good with a needle" said Sami winking at Sirius who had his mouth wide open looking at Mel, "I bet you are" muttered Remus hitting Sami on the bum.

"We will have less of that thank you!" shouted James winking at Sami.

"IT WASN'T ME!" she complained.

To be continued …………………………


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I have not updated in so long, my bad I know …

Sorry I have not updated in so long, my bad I know …. Hope you like

I know something must go wrong … this is us lot right?

I watched the smile on Steph's face as she walked up towards Wormtail with Mel and Sami trailing behind her clutching onto her veil, Mel looked amazing with her dark brown hair glittering in the sunlight reflected through the stain glass windows… and by the look of Remus's face, he was pleased with the way Sami looks too!

-BLAH YOU ARE NOW MAN AND WIFE BLAH-

"You may now kiss the bride" said Dumbledore who was marrying them, so they kissed "Yuck! …" I said accidentally out loud … "aw …how cute" chorused Sami and Mel.

"WAIT …" shouted Steph "I don't want this! I don't want to marry Wormtail! This is a big mistake!" she ran out screaming and crying.

"Whoopsie …" muttered James "ah well plenty more fish in th…"

"SHUT UP JAMES, NOT THE RIGHT TIME!" Sami bellowed.

"Erm… can we still have cake?" questioned Mel,

"I'll get you cake" I said in a super hero voice and picked her off her feet and ran down the isle everyone following us to the party at Hogwarts.

-Party-

"PUT ME DOWN NOW SIRIUS!" screamed Mel "you asshole I hate this cake, it's all entirely your fault!" she sat looking at him with a puppy dog face "Fine then!" she said huffily because I pretended not to care, "SAMI! TELL HIM!" she moaned, we all turned to look for Sami to find her drunk on the dance floor clutching hold of Remus, "I bloody love this hiccup man!" she lost her balance and sat on the floor " he is my WOLRD!" she announced. I looked at her laughing slightly till I noticed her turn a bright shade of green "REMU…" I shouted but it was too late she had been sick all over him.

"HOLY SH…" Remus was interrupted by Mel who came rushing over and slapped him in the face "you do not let my best friend get drunk and until she is sick! What are you retarded!?" she questioned.

"Erm … Erm …." Stuttered Remus,

"That's what I thought" she said dragging Sami into the Bathroom.

"My bad" said Remus sitting himself next to me,

"Yes your bloody bad she'll be like that all night now won't she!"

"I can't help it if she is a bad drunk can I!" he protested innocently

"No I meant Mel she'll be in a foul mood all night I'll be lucky to get a kiss thanks a bloody lot friend!" I said sarcastically folding my arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Just a short chapter to get it updated thanks for the reviews xo

Just a short chapter to get it updated thanks for the reviews xo

The next day was just as I suspected, everyone quiet … everyone moody, Sami throwing up … "should we take her to the hospital wing?" I questioned, the glare I got from Mel told me enough.

"Lupin? Mate? Have you spoke to Sami yet?" I whispered during our potions lesson.

"What do you think?" he raised his eyebrows "this is Sami were talking about and any time anyone goes near her Mel screams at them a load of crap about 'personal space'".

"Sorry to here that … maybe you should try again" I stated pushing him towards Mel.

"WHAT?!" shouted Mel in his face,

"I... erm … just erm … sorry … erm … can I talk to Sami" he stuttered smiling pathetically.

"Go on … she is listening" said Steph for her as Sami looked up looking extremely green in the face "meh …" she muttered.

"Well … I am sorry for last night really sorry I know it was bad of me to get you so erm … well… in a bad state" he looked at me for encouragement, I just turned away I am not getting involved with Mel and Sami I thought to myself.

"I know you meant no harm" Sami muttered holding onto her head in pain "I forgive you … on one condition" she said suddenly smirking, she wasn't green anymore "do not believe everything I say if we have I fight" she laughed onto Mel's shoulder.

"WE GOT THEM GOOD" shrieked Mel through fits of laughter and snorting.

I was shocked I didn't notice I had my mouth wide open until "what's the matter with you Sirius? SHUT YOUR MOUTH" shouted Mel laughing, but she winked jokingly.

She is so cute when she is evil; I smiled to myself then continued my 'work' which started to look like a picture of Snape hanging upside down on a tree, I laughed out loud but then tried to cover it up with a couth.

"James, tell Remus to get his Tongue out of Sami's mouth and come over here for a minute will you … I would be –makes throwing up noises- you know …" I smirked slightly but James agreed anyway we were sitting in the great hall by now at dinner.

"Erm … Remus … Sirius said go and talk to him…" James said trying not to watch what they were doing. Remus muttered something about being busy and for me to take my lazy ass over there.

"Hey Remus?" I shouted, he glanced over and just as he did I throw a big custard pie and his face but missed and it hit Sami … whoops!

"SIRIUS BLACKKK" she screamed and chased me out of the great hall,

"I LOVE THIS SCHOOL" I chanted as I it to the forbidden corridor.

…to be continued…


End file.
